The present invention refers to a method of making a casing of a type having at least one open end and formed with electrically conducting passages for connection of electronic components or switching circuits.
Casings of this type are generally known in the electronic field and produced on a large scale. However, the formation of contacts projecting outwards from the casing interior has proven difficult and can be effected only by complicated operations that greatly increase the manufacturing costs for such casings. Moreover, conventional casings exhibit a heat conductivity which is relatively low so that the required cooling effect can be attained only by greatly expanding the dimensions of the casing which significantly exceed the actual space required for the switching circuit.